


We're Free Now

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, Frens coming out to frens, M/M, Rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had gone on two long. I was gonna tell him right now. Right here on this roof.</p><p>"Tyler, I love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Free Now

**Author's Note:**

> Idek sue me

..:Josh's Pov:..

"Why are we on the roof?"  
"Because I like stars, sue me"  
We were sitting on my roof, under a star littered sky, eating some leftover MacDonald's because why not?  
The moon was full and bright, casting a beautiful white glow onto Tyler and I. In this lighting Tyler looked even more beautiful than normal.  
That's it I have to tell him.  
"Hey Ty" I start cautiously, planning out the conversation in my head. He hummed in response, letting me know he'd heard me. He was still staring up at the constellations.

"TylerIthinkI'minlovewithyou" I say in one go, instantly regretting the words once I saw his shocked expression looking back into mine. "I mean I just, ugh, uhm fuck I mean-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into my own. At first I was confused as to why the beautiful Tyler Joseph was kissing me, a piece of trash but I quickly melted into his touch. He pulled away with hope in his eyes and wind ruffled hair.  
"Josh I think I'm in love with you too" he looked down shyly, as if I hadn't just came out a few seconds ago.  
I was still catching my breath after that kiss, because damn, Tyler was a good kisser. "Shit Tyler, can we do that again because holy Jesus your lips are so soft" I breathed into the air between us. He responded by pressing his lips against my own, a little more curious this time. I opened my mouth a little, instantly using my hands to cup Tyler's jaw. He continued to explored my mouth, our tongues dancing together in harmony.

After our brief make out session we laid down on the hard roof, laying side by side, contemplating what just happened. "Tyler, I love you" I said, just to get it out in the open air. "I love you too Josh" he replied, snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arm around him, breathing in his rosy scent. "Hey Josh, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Tyler clung to my shirt, almost as if he was expecting me to refuse and leave him there. "Tyler Joseph, it would be my honour to be your boyfriend" I replied into his fluffy hair.


End file.
